brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Good
Aaron Good is a British brickfilmer. He is primarily known for his Doctor Who series. Filmography |- | 2009 || Star Wars: Droids Invade || |- | 2009 || Star Wars - Info, Part One || |- | 2009 || Star Wars - Info, Part Two || |- | 2009 || Star Wars - Info, Part Three (Finale) || |- | 2009 || Star Wars - Trouble, Part One || |- | 2009 || Star Wars - Trouble, Part Two (Finale) || |- | 2009 || Star Wars: The Shadow Legion |- | 2009 || Shadow & Ghost meet Spider-Man! || |- | 2009 || Shadow & Ghost and the Undercover Agent! || |- | 2010 || Red-Head in "Automatic Door" Original || Re-Release |- | 2010 || Agents: Bank Showdown || |- | 2010 || Aaron&Mason in GameStation || First in Aaron&Mason Series |- | 2010 || Aaron&Mason in Death By Pizza || |- | 2010 || Aaron&Mason in Stagefright || |- | 2010 || Friday the 13th || |- | 2010 || Aaron&Mason in Dark Bird Begins || |- | 2010 || Unexpected || |- | 2011 || Aaron&Mason meet Batman&Robin || |- | 2011 || Street Shoot-Out || |- | 2011 || Street Shoot-Out 2 || |- | 2011 || Mountain Assault || |- | 2011 || Action: Takedown || |- | 2011 || Doctor Who: Data Connection || First in Doctor Who Series |- | 2011 || Zombi Infection || Uploaded a year later |- | 2011 || Doctor Who: The Forgotten Tribe || |- | 2011 || Doctor Who: A Timely Visit || |- | 2011 || Remaster Wars || |- | 2011 || Nick Clegg The Musical in LEGO || |- | 2012 || Superman: The Narration || |- | 2012 || Star Wars: Raid || |- | 2013 || Hitman || |- | 2013 || Silent Film || |- | 2013 || Darth Vader in Airport Security || |- | 2013 || Darth Vader in "Do You Have a Permit?" || |- | 2013 || Justice League: Aquaman's Usefulness || |- | 2013 || JIMMY-MAN || |- | 2013 || Rum and Gasoline || |- | 2013 || The Story of Bob || |- | 2013 || Doctor Who: Station of Steel || |- | 2014 || Nattodesu - Chapter One - Demon's Desire! || First in the Nattodesu Series |- | 2014 || The Meaning of Life! || |- | 2014 || Nattodesu - Chapter Two - Fire Dwells Within! || |- | 2014 || Nattodesu - Chapter Three - Brutality of the Seven || |- | 2014 || Momentum || |- | 2014 || Doctor Who: An Unearthly Cuppa || |- | 2015 || Nattodesu: Origin - The First Necromancer || |- | 2015 || LEGO Rocketeer || |- | 2015 || Death's Head: High Noon, Tex! || |- | 2015 || Death's Head: Death Comes a Calling || |- | 2015 || Nattodesu - Chapter Four - The Grey Underworld || |- | 2016 || Spider-Gwen: Death From a Butt || |- | 2016 || Doctor Who: Parasite || |- | 2016 || Doctor Who / Death's Head: An Untitled Misadventure || |- | 2016 || Doctor Who / Death's Head: No Thyme To Waste || |- | 2016 || SUPERHERO IN A CAN || |- | 2016 || Death's Head VS Christmas! || |- | 2017 || Death's Head: Road to Knowhere || |- | 2017 || Doctor Who: Pest Control || |- | 2018 || Doctor Who: Genderbender (13th Doctor Reaction!) || |- | 2017 || Doctor Who: American Stagbunny || References